The present disclosure relates to a shutter cover kit. The kit is useful for changing the decorative appearance of window shutters and/or building structures have such shutters.
Window shutters are generally rectangular platforms that are present on one or more sides of a window. They can be swiveled to cover or protect a window, such as against an approaching storm, to shield out sunlight, etc. In other embodiments, the shutters can be stationary and are present mainly for ornamental purposes. Window shutters are usually made of wood, fiberglass, metal, or composite materials, and usually have a single color. The appearance of the window shutter generally does not change except for aging or when a new coating of paint, stain, etc. is applied.
The size of window shutters varies for different reasons. Generally, window shutters have a width of 12 inches to 18 inches; a length of up to six feet long, and a thickness of 0.75 inches to 1.5 inches.
It is desirable to develop and provide a shutter cover and/or a kit comprising the same for enhancing the visual representation of the shutter and/or the building structure associated therewith.